Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Org: The Akatsuki
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: There is a new girl in the Akatsuki and she is getting on the nerves of the girls. She has something planned up her sleeves for the Akatsuki but can Motoko stop her in time or will she be too late? Sequal- Black Hair sharingan eyes one meaning an Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Organization: The Akatsuki**

**[Sequel to 'Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha']**

OVERTURE

**Two and A Half Years Ago… (a month or so after where we left off)**

_I was returning to the Leaf village, but secretly with Kisame and Itachi, I was only a by-stander, only to watch and make sure they make it out alive. No one noticed me only a few stares, but since I wasn't wearing the Akatsuki 'clothes' I wasn't looked as a threat. Though I did wear a coat just like it, though it did not have clouds, and it was plain black on the outside, and deep red on the inside, and the I guess you could call it a collar was different to the Akatsuki's One._

_I was speeding through the village, looking around for something… or maybe someone… It doesn't seem like Naruto was around here, So where would he be… I heard He was training with some Perverted old man… A Sanin or so they called it… I heard about them from Pein, apparently Orochimaru is one. _

_I sighed, and looked around for Itachi and Kisame…_

_I went outside of The leaf village and found Zetsu._

"_They are in a another small village close by, you'll find them there and the demon boy"_

"_Thank You Zet-Kun" I thanked, before speeding off._

_When I arrived at the village I heard people murmuring about that there was a fight, or something._

_Itachi… Kisame… I thought, smiling to myself._

_When I arrived at the scene, Something caught my eye, It was Sasuke, he was in a really bad shape, and shit, if they saw me, my identity will be gone. _

_I cannot interfere with this… and I can sense someone powerful coming this way… I need to change my appearance as well before I walk up to them…_

_I had the greatest Idea, and disguise… If I like it, I actually might keep it… I preformed my little special technique, and changed my look totally, well besides my eyes, and body. My hair, was totally and completely different to my old and simple black hair. My hair now was Orange, and Bright, with Yellow ends. My hairstyle was different, It was long and hanged down from my shoulders, going down till the end of my breast. I also had my hair tied from the bad, in a unique small pony tail, like Deidara, but it was smaller, and midway down my head._

_I had my straw hat on, and smirked as I walked towards the fight. When I appeared they gave me a confused look, but when they gazed at my eyes they knew who I was… I noticed Sasuke was hurt badly… But I didn't cringe at the sight… It could be worse… Itachi is only going soft on him, and Sasuke was an idiot to waste that much chakra in one go… Using a Chidori won't do much, if he wants to kill Itachi… Sasuke doesn't need me to pity him or way him down… and I prefer to stay out of fights, I am a neutral person… _

_I decided to ignore Itachi, and Sasuke's Battle, and their small glances at me… I walked towards Kisame, who smirked at me, holding Naruto by the shoulder._

"_Are we going to go now?" I asked, making my voice sound much more mature, and slightly different to my normal voice._

"_Not until Itachi gives the orders"_

"_Heh, This is only wasting time" I replied coldly._

"_Why the heck am I just standing here for, Bird-Butt is getting his ass Kicked!" Naruto whined, trying to struggle from Kisame's grip._

_I looked Naruto, a pretend glare, but to him it would have looked real._

"_Watch it Boy, We could kill you with our bare hands in a split second" I growled. I really didn't like being mean, but if I was nice, or something, they would easily know who I was… I am surprised Sasuke didn't notice still, but maybe it is because my 'changing appearance' wasn't really a technique, more of a hidden ability, I guess…_

"_Try!" He challenged._

"_I don't need to even try" I retorted._

_I suddenly saw Kisame flinch, and stare at something. I turned around and I realized a big looking man was standing there, and was fighting with Itachi, kind of…_

_I realized Itachi used his Amatrastu Technique and it burned right through a wall. With that Kisame let go of the boy, instantly after Itachi said they will be back for him later, and to leave now. I sighed, and followed behind._

_I wondered why They didn't want to attack… Probably because they were outnumbered I guess… Well in skill I guess…_

_I ran a hand through my hair slightly, and realized I got Itachi's Habit in playing with his hair. _

"_Itachi, why did we leave like that?" I questioned._

"_It is not the right time to get him," He simply replied, giving me a tone which meant Don't-Ask-Again._

"_Nice disguise Motoko, but you kind of look like a female, and orange haired version of Deidara" Kisame chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood._

"_Yes, I guess I do" I laughed with him. "I like it, might stay like this when I go out, want to scare Deidara with it?" I smirked._

"_Maybe we could tease him about looking like this if he was a female" Kisame grinned, showing his sharp teeth._

"_I already miss them, not just Deidara, everyone, Hidan's Cussing, Kakuzu's Complaining, Pein's calmness when he lectures people, but there is one person I do not miss…" I said the last part in a growl._

"_That girl aye, you're not fond of her…" He chuckled. "Jealous?"_

"_It was a one time thing I walked in on, I would not like to see it again… First Impressions are always important; she just made herself look like a skank… and as for being jealous… I'm not into the whole, 'Dark and Mean' guys" I replied._

"_I wouldn't mind her" Kisame gave me a devious smirk._

"_Ew, Kisame… You might catch STI's and all" I shivered, jokingly._

"_Ah, Who knows, Might take a chance…" He replied jokingly._

"_Shut up you two" Itachi ordered._

_I pouted. Something is up his butt…_

_I was both looking forward to going home… yet not looking forward to meet that Bitch again… Oh, how I hate her…_

**A/N:**

**. Just letting you guys know, after this, it will be a timeskip, and sorry for not putting much detail in the Sasuke Vs. Itachi Part…. I forgot what happens there… O.o;; All I know Naruto is meant to be kidnapped, Itachi Vs. Sasuke, then Jiraya comes and Itachi and Kisame leave… Etc.. Etc… **

**And who is this mysterious girl who was also in the short little epilogue in the story before this 'Black Hair, Sharingan Eyes, One Meaning: An Uchiha' **

**This isn't much of a Overture, but Its just I changed Motoko's look (when I RPCed her) after this, It will be all Shippuden stuff (-Fangirl Screams- SUIGETSU HERE I COME) o.O;;  
**

**Review or Rate Or No Update**


	2. Chapter 2

Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Organization: The Akatsuki

_**Two and A Half Years Later…**_

Two and a half years have past, I am a High Paid Assassin, and I've actually grown quite sick, I have a disease, and in a year or two, I will die…

I've got a bright future ahead of me… I chuckled, laughing at that thought.

I walked into the main room in HQ, and saw Saya and Sasori there, they seemed to be discussing something serious.

"Oh, Morning Motoko-Chan" Saya greeted. She was in her 'human' form, I guess I could call it. She had long light blue hair, with a tint of green, and she had vibrant blue eyes, that outshined any shade of blue.

"Um, Morning Saya-San" I wasn't really used to her yet, as I found out that she was Sasori's Fiancee… I think Sasori is the only one that is in a relationship, I mean, Being in a Criminal Organization must be hard… Though I think Konan and Pein should hurry up and get together, though Pein… He has been busy lately. We also have another recruit, he isn't really a member yet, but he trains under Zetsu… His name is Tobi… Hyper, and not what you expect from a criminal, but something about him doesn't feel right… So I'm always wary of him…

Also There is the bitch of the Org, Kiri, She has medium hair, red, and tied in a loose pony. She was the girl I walked in on, her and Itachi, and since then, Itachi avoid both me and Kiri, and Kiri is being a total… Bitch…

Speaking of the devil, she started to strut in the room, glancing at Sasori and smirking, but that smirk was wiped off her face when I glared at her. "Move it Little Girl" She growled.

"Sorry, I don't get ordered around by sluts" I grinned, and pushed her to the wall, causing her to crash her back to the wall.

"If you are going to fight, fight outside, I don't want to pay for the damage" Kakuzu said casually.

"Well I am a High Paying Assassin, So I don't think you need to worry about paying damage, You just worry about the other expenses" I replied.

"Kakuzu, How can you expect me to not retaliate, she smashed me onto my back" Kiri whined.

"Do you think I fuckin' care?" One of my many reasons Why I love Kakuzu, he didn't fall for Kiri's 'Innocent' act. Or Maybe he was gay…

"Motoko beware, I'm the Medic nin of this place, and if you want me to make you die even quicker, be my guest and annoy me even more" She threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared, Please don't hurt me" I said ever so sarcastically. She gave me a death glare, which failed to scare me, and then she walked away.

"I don't like her…" Sasori stated.

"Who does?" Saya sighed.

"Well… The People who fall for her acts, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara," I said dediara's name softly. I didn't like the fact that he protected Kiri at some points when She blamed me for things I didn't do…

"Motoko, Don't worry about Deidara, I'll straighten him up" Sasori assured me.

"It sounds like your saying he is gay" I laughed.

"Whose gay?" Kisame asked walking in.

"You are" I poked my tongue out.

"Want me to prove I'm not?" Kisame asked seductively.

"You know I'm kidding right?"

"You know I'm serious right?" He mocked me.

"Kisame…" Saya said his name calmly.

Saya was like Konan, she kept things in order.

"Um, well anyway, I'm off to breakfast" I waved goodbye, and when to the kitchen.

I looked at the already made cereal. I wonder if Kiri really wanted to kill me… Speaking of Kiri, I wonder why she joined us , I mean, I am sure it wasn't just to play around with the boys, she may be slutty but That's not her purpose here I bet…

I stared around the room, and saw a bottle which marked poison. I was wide eyed, then I saw tobi skip into the room. He eyed the Cereal, and went straight for it, but I got to him before he got to eat it, and threw it out the window.

"Tobi Was going to eat that!" He whined childlishly. "Unless you want to die from food poison then be my guest" I replied, as I looked out the window, and saw the grass where I threw the Poisoned Cereal, and it was already wilting and brown.

"Does Someone not like Moto-Chan?" He asked, looking at where I was looking. Even if he act childishly, he was still taller than me.

"More like wants to kill me" I chuckled.

"Why is Moto-Chan not Scared of Death?" Tobi asked.

"I am destined to die, I am already ill, But I'm doing my best to live life to the full, and anyway, why would I be scared? Even though I don't know what is after this, at least I had a wonderful life, even if it isn't as happy as other people's life" I said gazing at the clouds.

"Tobi will be a good boy, and cheer Moto-Chan up!" Unexpectedly he grabbed my hand, causing me to flush red, I mean; I'm not used to the immediate contact…

"Where are we going Tobi?" I asked.

"Tobi is Taking Moto-Chan to a Special Place, Up on top of the Hideout"

"B-But were not allowed up there" I slightly stuttered.

"Don't worry, If Tobi Doesn't Tell, and Moto-Chan doesn't tell, no one will know" He replied.

"Please don't run so fast, remember my condition" I panted.

"Want Tobi To Carry Moto-Chan?" He asked.

"H-Huh?" I was shocked when he asked this. Suddenly I was know on his back, and his hands were on my thighs holding me up, and my arms were around his neck. I blushed.

"T-Tobi you didn't need to do that…"

"Moto-Chan was slow"

"Tobi!" I smacked his arm playfully.

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**A/N: I have decided that I might not have Sasuke win Motoko in the end, I know in the last poll Sasuke won, but I decided that was for the previous story, and I wanted to have Motoko with someone else… No not Itachi…**

**Maybe Suigetsu, or Madara or an OC, Yes, I think I will do that :D I know your all voting for Sasuke, but he, Itachi and um, who ever else had moments with Motoko, time for some other Characters… Wonder whats going to happen in the end… **

**And I bet you didn't expect Motoko do be Dying, yes, in the beginning I said she was like Madara, but I don't think I said she was immortal or anything so yeah, she has a disease… I'll explain more of it later…**

**T-T who knows, she might live, she might die, but you have to read to find out**

**Ooh… and someone will die in my story, and I will be killing of the Akatsuki just like what happened in the manga (I don't follow anime… If I did, I would hate the leaf village even more, because Team Gai killed DeiDei –Crys-)**

**Anyway, Yeah, Someone will Die, And Motoko might die as well –sobs- **

**-cries- ooh And Message me, I will read it, but it might be a bit till I reply, since I don't go on the Computer much, (the one that has internet) and eww… School is horrible, and and my mummy doesn't like me very much so I hardly get on now a days… oh, and Fanfic was being a bitch, and stuffed up when I wanted to upload…**


	3. Chapter 3

Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Organization: The Akatsuki

**A Tobi Moment**

I was resting my arms on the railing, standing beside Tobi…

"Moto-Chan, Why are you sick? Did Tobi Do something to make you sick?" Tobi suddenly asked.

"hmm… No, that would be silly unless you purposely tried infecting my lungs somehow…" I replied.

"Tobi is a good boy, he would never do that"

We stood in silence, just listening to the trees rustle the leaves as the wind blew, and watched birds fly past. Such a peaceful quiet moment…

**??? POV**

"You know spying is bad" I heard pein say. "…"

"So you've taken a liking on Motoko, I see…" Pein continued, as I watched Motoko and Tobi watch what was before them, and glancing at each other every few minutes.

"I do… not" I replied the leader. He chuckled at my response.

I felt even more angrier as Tobi moved closer to Motoko, and she slightly leaned on his shoulder. I felt the jealousy come over, and I couldn't watch this 'happy' moment anymore, so I walked away in anger.

"Don't do something You'll regret…" Pein called out. Too bad I didn't listen, and no I just ruined my chance with Motoko….

**Motoko's POV**

"Hey, Tobi…" I started.

"Yes, Moto-Chan?"

"Why do you think Kiri was accepted in the Org?" I asked.

"Kiri-Chan is the medic ninja of this place, well We all can handle our injuries but Kiri can help us heal quicker, if we get injured"

"Well she is more likely the cause of my death more than helping us live" I laughed a sad laugh. I would really miss everyone when I die…

"Moto-Chan…" Tobi started.

"Yeah?"

"Can you ask everyone to play a game?" He asked innocently.

"What type of game…?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes on him.

"Strip Poker!"

"No… I don't even know how to play it"

"7 Minutes in heaven?"

"….What if the guys get guys?" I laughed at the thought, if Hidan and Kakuzu are together, all they'll be doing is killing each other.

"Hide and seek?"

"Finally a decent game" I laughed.

"YAY! Tobi is happy!" Tobi grabbed my hand once more, and made me go on his back again.

"Is this how I'm going to get around or something now? I mean I can walk… just not run a lot… and all" I said blushing again.

"Moto-Chan, Why are you all red" He poked my cheek with one of his hands, that wasn't holding me up.

"is Moto-Chan Sick?" Tobi continued to ask.

"Maybe a little…" I lied, not admitting I was red because of him.

"Oh, Want Tobi to take Moto-Chan to Kiri-chan?" He asked.

"HECK NO!" I shouted.

"Ow.." Tobi said softly.

"Sorry Tobi… You know she is practically going to kill me…"

"Not if we kill her first…" I thought I heard Tobi say in a dark eerie voice… Maybe that was just my imagination.

"Onwards Tobi, Or I'll be stuck here all day" I cheered.

When we got back down to the main area of HQ, we found Saya and Sasori in a deep conversation.

"Hey Saya, Sasori, Want to play Hide and Seek?" I asked.

"Sure" She answered. "Hmm… I'll play…" Sasori replied. I bet he only is playing cause of Saya.

"I heard you are playing Hide and Seek, such a childish game, but I guess I could play" I heard Kisame say walking in the room.

"I don't have time so don't bother" Kakuzu said in an uninterested tone.

"PLEASE KAKUZU!!!!" I pleaded childishly.

"How much?" He asked.

"My next payment is all yours" I grinned.

"Fine with me" _I have to bribe him with money… typical Kakuzu…_

"Don't you fuckin' ask me to play Motoko" I heard Hidan growl.

"I'll break that scythe of yours, and bury you deep within the desert near the sound village!" I threatened.

He glared at me.

"And I'll annoy you everyday, and dance on your grave" I grinned.

"Fine," He gave up, as he knew I could piss him off, and he wouldn't be able to do anything without getting murdered by half of the Akatsuki.

"I'm going to find Itachi, Deidara, Konan and Pein" I told them.

"What about Kiri?" Kisame asked.

"Someone can go find that bitch, I am not dealing with her, she already tried poisoning me today, AGAIN" I told them, as I was clutching my fist.

"Tobi will go find Bitch-Kiri-Chan!" Tobi cheered.

"Hey, Motoko, You turned Tobi into a bad boy, using such foul language, but then again… Kiri is one heck of a-" Zetsu was interrupted by Konan.

"Yeah, we get it, Bitch, who doesn't know that" I heard Konan sighed.

"So who said they wanted me to play Hide and Seek?" She continued.

"One less person to find!" I said, as I left the room to find Itachi, Deidara and Pein-Sama.

When I got to the Bedroom area, I heard some moaning…

_Oh shit… and it Sounded like Kiri and… _

**A/N:**

**Yeah, Its shorter than my other Chapters (by like 700 words or so…) but, I just wanted to leave out this really good scene… And who is the guy watching Motoko and Tobi from before? And who is with Kiri?**

**-ITS ALL SAFE NO LEMONS INTENDED…- Poor Motoko… The next chapter –sobs-**

**Motoko: Fuck, Watch me! I'll be killing Kiri in hide and seek, and she will be buried whre no one will find her!**

**Ren: Evill… I like! **

**Motoko: that damn bitch tried poisoning me!**

**Ren: I think I might have a Saya POV in the next chapter… and and the mystery person pov too, or maybe not  
**

**Motoko: If you decide on Motoko with an OC, let me guess… Its Zero isn't it… (If you don't know who that is you'll find out, but for people who've read my other story 'Child's Play' you'll know a bit about him… but that story was suckish writing… Good Plot, but I really gotta write it better, well Zero isn't really in that, but his description and personality is like in that story)**

**Ren: Hehe, maybe Akira and Izumi can come in!**

**Motoko: nah… Make them all in another story like AkriaxIzumi, MitsukixSasuke, YumixNeji, KiyaxSasori, MotokoxZero, SakuraxTatsumi (not Sakura Haruno, a Diff Sakura) KatxItachi **

**Wow… that's a long list of my friends and their pairings… **

**Ren: Haha, I gotta write that Funny One-Shot I was meant to do about Itachi having Weasel Boxers… *_* MY IDEA DON'T STEAL**

**Motoko: anyway, Bye Bye for now…**


	4. Chapter 4

Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Organization: The Akatsuki

**[Theme Song: 'What You Deserve' By I'll Nino]**

**Mini Note (M/N): ****I'm adding theme songs for my stories now… Listen to them while reading the story They Are Awesome Songs :D **

**Say No To Tears**

When I opened the door, I found Kiri making out with a Shirtless Blonde, She gripped onto his head, and their bodies were grinding against each other…

I felt tears coming out, Deidara was my best friend, We've always been close, and he was always there when I wanted to talk to someone…

I shook my head, and ran from the door, when I went past everyone, they gave a confused look. There was one person I knew I could talk to… Pein…

I ran to Pein's office, and knocked on the door.

_Knock… _

_Knock… _

_Knock…_

"Come in," Pein said from the other side of the door. **(For those who've read my Lemon before It got deleted off Quizilla The one called 'Shirtless Pantless' This is kind of Déjà vu, it was just like how Itachi went to see pein, haha, anyway on with the story)**

"Pein, Um, do you have any available missions?" I asked, I wanted to get away from the Akatsuki once more…

"Well… Zetsu was meant to do this, but I'm sure you can handle yourself… Just don't let anyone get in the way of completing the misson…" He started.

:Don't worry Sensei"

"I need to spy on the Sound Village, as you already know they have acquired an Uchiha in the past…"

"What! Who is the Uchiha?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Sasuke.

"Itachi's little Brother… Sasuke Uchiha" He stated.

"I understand… Don't you worry, what information will I need to get?" I asked.

"Everything you see, And Don't get captured like before, alright"

"Yes Sir!" As soon as I got the signal to leave, I ran to my room, to get some things.

I heard some voices as I went past Deidara's room.

"You know, You are an Idiot, Motoko was on the brink of tears, You just ruined your chance with her, and I've heard now that She is leaving on a mission"

I didn't care what Deidara was going to say, so I just walked off, I was still curious… but It probably would hurt me even more knowing why he did it…

When I got to my room, I strapped some Kunai's on my thighs, and placed Shurikens in my small weapon side bag. I had my Red Mini Scythe on my neck again, for two and a half years it still hasn't been broken… It was the very Scythe I used to fight Sasuke, Those two and more years ago…

Even though I wasn't fully a Akatsuki, I still wore similar clothes to them, I wore the black Cloak, with no clouds as usual, and I wore my straw hat with white streamers attached on it. I tied my hair in a loose pony tail, with a purple ribbon…

Underneath my coat was dark blue shorts, and a dark grey shirt. As I just finished changing, I heard a knock on my door.

"Motoko, I-I really need to talk to you" I heard Deidara say on the other side of the door.

_There is no way I'm letting him in the room… I thought he was my best friend, and he goes making out with the enemy, how cliché… Looks like I'll be going out through the window…  
_

Just as I jumped out of the window, I saw a glimpse of blonde hair, as the door opened. Luckily I quickly landed on a tree, and dashed off into the direction of my destination… The Sound Village…

I wiped some few little tears that fell out unwillingly… I needed to get him out of my head… So Now I had to put all my head into this mission… I normally don't do Akatsuki Missions, when I did it was only to take my mind off things… Anyway… back to my mission…

I was on the outskirts of the Sound village, and their Main base… I looked around, to see if there was anyone close by, but seeing as the coast was clear, I smoothly, and quietly ran through the trees, finding a good spot to hide and spy.

I then heard a rustle of leaves close by, so I stopped and pressed my back onto the tree…

It was silent… But I wasn't going to trust it…

I then saw a figure run towards me, so I quickly started to sprint, but I didn't want to use up all my energy at first, so I slowed down my pace. Who ever this was, they were fast…

Before I could go faster, I was pinned on the tree trunk, and the person I saw… Quite shocked me… He has changed since the last time I was with him…

**A/N:**

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**That's My Motto**

**I just had to stop it there, haha, Thanks for all the Great Compliments I've been getting! **

**Oh, and I'm Cheering for Suigetsu and Deidara! I know Its my story, but Yeah… I really never made Motoko with a certain character… And So sorry its so short, I'll try make the other chapters longer, I just like leaving Cliffies :D And sorry for the late updates… I haven't been on the computer much T-T My Cliffies Are Pretty Obivious… But Hey, We Authors still put it in **

_I would like to Dedicate this chapter to Those who Messaged or Reviewed _

_From Quizilla:_

**GreenEyedGirlInTrouble**

**WhosGonnaBeliveMe**

**Bordemlol**

_From Fanfiction:_

**ForsakenRose**

**Solstice442**

**Usagi323**

**xxTemarixx**

**XxVioletAshesxX**


	5. Chapter 5

Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Organization: The Akatsuki

**[Theme Song: 'Shadows' By Red]**

**Its Nice To Know Your Sharingan Is Broken**

"Sasuke…" I slightly panted out, as air was knocked out of me as I hit the tree.

"Who are you, what is your business here, before I kill you" He stated coldly.

I chuckled as he didn't recognize me. I wasn't going to be easily beaten by him, even If I've am sick, I still have enough strength to battle. I smirked, as he gave me a hard look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, N-Nothing" I laughed even more. I stopped laughing as I felt a blade on my neck.

"Fine, I'll just kill you"

Before he could pierce the katana in my neck, I hit him in the groin, then pushed him to the tree, so now he was pinned on the tree, and his back was facing me, and his katana feel onto the ground.

"No Hugs?" I laughed childishly.

"Who are you?" He asked, very annoyed that he was pinned.

"Your eyes must be that bad, I mean, You can't even recognize an old friend, too bad, I won't tell you who I am, It would reveal a very dark secret I have" I smiled, as I whispered to him.

"A Young Brat, all the way here, what are you here for, and you are no old friend of mine," He hissed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Sasuke, This little brat is the one pinning you onto the tree," I smirked, leaning my cheek against his. I flipped him so he was facing me now, my purple eyes, piercing his Sharingan Eyes.

Now he was angry, for being so close to him, and I only grinned more as I saw sparks coming from his hand…

_Chidori…_

I giggled childishly, and flash-stepped so I was now at the bottom of the tree, looking up to see a very dark looking Sasuke.

"Come and Get me, I needed a rematch from last time, I mean, Now that you have a handicap, I wonder how you will do" I grinned.

"What are you talking about," He sneered, as his chidori was in full power.

"You'll see"

……………….

As he ran down the tree, with his hands occupied with a full powered chidori, I took out my sword. I was in a battle stance, normally I would use my scythe, but that would give me away too soon.

The very moment he was going to strike, I attacked him, with twice the power he used for the Chidori, I plunged my sword in the heart of the chidori, causing a big explosion.

I coughed from the smoke, and once again I could hear faint and fast footsteps, just as I pin pointed where he was going to attack, I flash stepped to the side, and barely dodged his attack. He was very fast, and he learnt some new tricks.

"Hehe, Just like last time, but this time I'm the one getting hit" I kept talking like this just to piss him off, it was fun…

"Tell me who you are, or I'll kill you"

"Uhuh, Don't threaten me until You've trapped me, Let's see how much memory you still have of me" I smirked. I gripped onto my Red Scythe that was on my neck, and snapped the chain off, and the instant it came off my neck, it's size multiplied more than by triple, It was massive.

Sasuke was frozen, and I could tell he recognized my scythe.

"What did you do to Motoko?" He hissed, ready to attack.

"What is with your Sharingan, is it… um… broken?" I asked, changing my form back to what I had looked like two and a half years ago…

"What! Impossible, how did get passed my sharingan!"

"Maybe it's a kekki genki, I don't know" I shrugged. "Are you going to still fight me?"

"No, Leave Now, OR I Might Have too"

"You know you really look like a girl like that…. Look very… Orochimaru-ish…." I shivered.

He glared at me, and used his very infamous 'hn' to respond.

"Anyway, I have things to do here, so fight me, or leave me" I stated, giving him a choice.

"I don't want to waste my time on you" He replied.

"Or maybe you just don't want to hurt me… Sasuke, I saw your fight with Itachi, if you really want to kill him, you must be better than this… Though I don't think Itachi really deserves to die…"

"That was two years ago! And You work for him, I know! He shouted at me.

I sighed. "I'm not working for Itachi… I am not working for anything, I maybe here and there with them, but I am not a member, Don't you think I would be classified as a S-Ranked Criminal By now… Though I am a very well known Assassin" I grinned, boasting about myself.

"Fine then, Lets fight"

"Great, I'm going to have fun,"

"What did you mean by me having a handicap before?" He asked before collecting his Katana, and facing me.

"I'll tell you when you win, You won't like it" I smiled.

_If he is strong enough to defeat me… I will tell him about my illness… I could not tell him now, he was only going to show me pity and not fight me… or maybe he will… Lets just see how this battle goes…_

**A/N:**

**Ooooh, Sasuke and Motoko Fight Again :D  
**

**Review or Rate Or No Update**

**That's My Motto**

_Once again I post up my Dedi list, I put up every single person who've messaged or reviewed my story I will post the list up randomly, and Keep The Messages and Reviews Coming! I love them!_

_From Quizilla:_

**GreenEyedGirlInTrouble**

**WhosGonnaBeliveMe**

**Bordemlol**

**Ayama67**

**Xosharinxo**

**Crazyaboutnaruto**

_From Fanfiction:_

**ForsakenRose**

**Solstice442**

**Usagi323**

**xxTemarixx**

**XxVioletAshesxX**

**SakikoHaruno **


	6. Chapter 6

Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Organization: The Akatsuki

**[Theme Song: Deep Red by VAMPS ]**

"Just like old times, you always bribe me with a secret" Sasuke chuckled softly.

"You know me, so lets continue our battle" I smirked, as I wield my scythe around once more.

"How about no weapons for the first part?"

"Aw, fine then," I pouted.

We dropped our weapons to the ground, and stood in a fighting stance, well not really, we just stood there.

"Are we just going to stand here?" I asked.

"I don't like making the first move" Sasuke replied simply.

"Same here, Ladies First" I giggled.

Sasuke glared at me.

"That's not really going to make me attack you"

"Fine then, I'll be on my way to the sound village, to do some… business" I said walking towards my scythe and turning my back on Sasuke.

"But I will attack you anyway" I heard Sasuke whisper in my ear, and smashing me to a tree. I jumped off the tree, and started to aim for him. As I was in midair, he appeared in front of me again. Just as he was going to strike my stomach, I pushed his fist down.

I jumped backwards onto a branch, and saw Sasuke flash step again. I could hear his movements behind me, so I side stepped. I continued to do this, as Sasuke continued to try to get behind me.

I then felt him change his movements, to counter my side steps, so I started to run on a tree trunk.

"Stop running away Motoko…" Sasuke said calmly, as he was below me now. I could tell he was slightly getting annoyed.

"Not running away, just finding the perfect angle to attack" I smiled as I pushed myself off the tree, and going down to attack him. He flashed step so now he was in midair with me.

I smiled, as he was now above me.

Perfect.

My legs wrapped around his legs, and I flipped him so just before we landed on the ground he would be underneath me.

I then felt him turn into puff, and I knew it was just a clone.

"I knew that was too easy" I smirked.

Just as I was about to get off the ground I saw something fast heading towards me, with a chidori in their hand.

Sasuke… Guess I'll have to match your speed. I created a clone, which could easily be seen as a clone in my place. I think I'm going to try to make Sasuke use as much energy as possible.

He then turned direction, and started to head my way. I created an explosive clone, and found another hiding spot.

I then felt something attack behind me. I felt the intense chakra hit my back. I forgot to listen on Sasuke's movements… stupid me…

I felt blood pour out of my lips, and I started to cough out more blood.

"I win…" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

I leaned against the tree.

"Heh… Well that was mainly my mistake… I forgot to hear your movements change… though you forgot one thing…" I smirked.

"And what is that…?"

"My Explosive Clone" I grinned. I saw my clone hug Sasuke from the back, and he struggled to get out of it. I put a lot of chakra in that clone, so its strength would be just like mine, and it wouldn't be destroyed easily.

"Good luck in getting out alive" I smiled, and started to walk away with a few stumbles here and there.

I heard it go boom. I knew it wouldn't hurt Sasuke that much, so I really didn't bother to go back and look.

"Don't leave so soon" I heard Sasuke say behind me, and pinned me to another tree. His chest grinded against my back, I blushed from this intimacy.

"Man, can't you just stay down, and let me do my work" I sighed trying to cover my uneasiness, and I felt my body feel weak again. I used quite a lot of chakra in that Clone.

"I win," I heard Sasuke pant.

I felt limp in his arms (well… pretended to anyway). He had embraced me just like three years ago.

"Guess you do, so I'll tell you your handicap…" I started. But little did Sasuke know, that I knew how he was going to react, and I was going to use that against him…

"Hmm…" He sounded in interest.

"I'm dying, I have a heart, and lung condition… and I only have a few more years to live" I smiled, as I saw his previously emotionless eyes, to eyes filled with shock.

"Do you want to die quickly Motoko? Why the hell did you fight me" Sasuke asked seriously. I guess this was how he called me an idiot for battling him, hey its his fault for stopping me complete my mission.

"Sasuke, have I ever told you your hair looks like a birds butt" I changed the subject.

"I would say the same with your new hair style…"

"You get too distracted easily" I smirked, as I flashed step behind him, pointing my sword on his back. I still had energy left to win this battle, and now Sasuke was the one pinned to the tree.

"You really need to work on your emotions," I continued.

"So was this your plan, to make me feel sadness so you could pin me, and trap me, you are smart Motoko" Sasuke said calmly.

"No, I didn't really trap you, or anything, I am really dying, anyway, I got to go, and finish my mission, so I'll you around" I smiled, letting him go and speeded away. I was grateful that he didn't follow, as I was very injured.

I looked at my injuries, and shrugged. I better go back to HQ, and heal, then I'll go back and spy… I'll be Seeing Sasuke again sooner or later as well…

_I don't know why you went to Orochimaru…_

I decided to rest on a thick tree branch, but before I did, I made traps everywhere, just incase someone tries to attack me…

That night… I dreamt…

"_Deidara, Deidara! Look, I made my dolls Use Jutsus!" I smiled._

"_Wow, you really did take Leader's advice un, too bad I don't do such things, as my artwork only lasts a small amount of time, un, I don't get why you make your dolls last, blowing the opponent up is much easier and uses less chakra, un" Deidara told me._

"_I like my dolls, anyway you want to know what else I learnt" I grinned up at Deidara brightly._

"_Yeah, un"_

"_I can make clones that blow up! And I can make them hold onto an opponent if I put more chakra into it! Its like a life-size doll of me, but it's a clone!" _

"_Oh really?" Deidara didn't look like he believed it._

_So I did some handsigns and a clone appeared. It was just like another version of me._

"_C-can I have a hug?" The clone asked._

_Deidara gave it a 'wtf' look._

_The clone hugged him anyway, and Deidara tried to make it puff already._

"_It isn't going to work Deidara" I said in a singing like tone._

_Just as Deidara was going to say something, the clone went BOOM!_

"_TOLD YOU DEIDARA!" I grinned._

"_Motoko!" He whined, and he looked burnt. It was funny._

"_You are lucky that I only put my chakra into making it strong, and not the explosive strong"_

"_Okay, I believe you, never, ever do that to me again" He panted._

"_Alright"_

It was a flashback of what we did a few years back…

I miss him being my best friend… That Kiri bitch ruined my friendship with him…


	7. Chapter 7

Black Cloak, Red Clouds, One Organization: The Akatsuki

**[Theme Song: 'Kandyland' by Brokencyde]**

**Saya's POV **

"Sasori…?" I asked as he walked into our room.

"We've got a mission" He stated simply. I sighed. Its been quite busy around Base, and Motoko hasn't came back yet. Konan told us she was on a mission and she was fine, but I still worry, she is in a very bad condition and going on a mission to the sound village… I hope she is alright…

"How is Deidara?" I asked.

"In a bad condition, but I think he pledges that when he completes this mission he will apologize to Motoko,"

"I don't think that will make up for what he did to her… I mean, they were really close, and he goes half naked with the girl that tries to kill her" I said shaking my head as I got up from the bed.

"Sasori are you done yet un!" Deidara called out.

"Shut up Deidara, we're coming" Sasori shouted back.

All went quiet…

_Boom!!!_

I knew something was up, and now our door has been blown up, by the terrorist of the org, Deidara.

I sighed.

"You are fixing that" I said in an emotionless tone, grabbing my puppets, and walking out of the room.

"Un, whatever Saya"

**Motoko's POV**

I finally arrived at Base, after a few stops and a few days of walking. I panted, and leaned against a tree.

I saw the entrance was opened so I walked right in, where I was met by Tobi and Zetsu.

"You just missed them, Deidara, Sasori and Saya are on a mission" Zetsu's lighter side said.

"Oh, um, well I didn't came back for that, I got injured on my mission, so I wanted to come back… I wasn't expecting to have a fight with…"

"With…?" Zetsu asked.

"Moto-Chan had a Fight!!!" Tobi exclaimed, and rushed to me.

"Ow, Tobi your hurting me" I whined as he poking every part of my body had was bruised.

"Moto-Chan is purple just like her eyes!!" Tobi continued to shout.

"Zetsu…" I whined, as I looked at him, pleading him to help me.

"Alright, I'll help you heal and all, but you have to train tobi for a bit, and then go on your mission since its not totally that important, or you can do it either way" Zetsu bargained.

"Alright, You heal me, I finish my mission, and then trained Tobi!" I agreed.

Just before we were going to shake hands, Zetsu pulled me to his chest. "Tobi… He may be childish, but he is very strong, so keep your self live enough to train him" He smirked as he whispered to me.

"Argh, Let go now" I said smacking him.

"Watch it little girl!" Zetsu's darker side growled.

I poked my tongue out at him, and grinned childishly.

"Alright, lets get you to the infirmary, come Tobi"

"Tobi Will Follow!" Tobi said cheerfully, and followed behind me and Zetsu.

**After the infirmary…**

"Alright, just one or two days of rest, and you should be fine to complete your mission" Zetsu said before leaving.

"Talking about missions, I think I might sneak into the Sound village, Its much easier getting information from the inside than the outside" I said in deep thought.

"Tell that so someone who fucking cares" I heard Hidan yell as he entered the room.

"Hidan…" I sighed.

"Don't fucking Hidan me, you fucking little brat"

"Chill your balls Hidan, if you even have any" I smirked poking my tongue out at him.

"Ah, You Fucking Bitch, you listen her-"

"Hidan…" I heard Pein's voice interrupt him.

"Fucking Leader…" Hidan growled and left the room, knowing the tone Pein used.

"Motoko, do you enjoy annoying your comrades" Pein asked with a small smile.

"He insulted me, and swore at me for no reason! I had to get him back" I explained in a childish tone.

"How was your mission?" Pein asked.

"I haven't completed it, but I do know that Sasuke is really working for Orochimaru, and I know that Orochimaru has a lot of swords, and um, They don't have much of a defense, as only Sasuke detected me" I told him.

"Complete the mission as soon as possible please"

"Hey Pein, um, wheres Kiri, normally she would be trying to poison me" I said with suspicious eyes.

"She is getting more supplies…"

"Alright, I'm going to leave if she comes back, even if I'm not fully healed"

"Motoko…" Pein sighed.

"I don't get why you let her stay here" I growled.

"We have our reasons, you'll find out more when you get information from Sound Village,"

"Are you suggesting that she is a spy from there?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright, I'll find out what I can about her, now time for me to rest" I yawned.

**Saya's POV**

We got interrupted in our mission, so Deidara was sent to retrieve the one tailed demon on his own, and me and Sasori stayed back to fight A leaf village ninja, and an old lady that Sasori seemed to know.

I stayed hidden, as I would only interfere if Sasori was in a life or death Situation.

I had to sit back and watch, as the battle started…

**A/N:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOKOROX (10.09) **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA . NIGHTHEART (11.09) **

**MY ****BEST FRIEND AMBER (14.09)**

**sorry for not updating much, I've got a really bad injury and I was preparing for cosplaying at an anime event which I couldn't go to because of my injury and all that so yeah, A lot has been going on, I've got tests coming up and I had to pick my electives for next year, so please be patient.**


End file.
